This invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, a vehicle having such a control system, and to a method of operating such a control system.
More particularly the invention relates to a control system for a vehicle which includes an engine, a transmission such as a continuously variable transmission (“CVT”) for varying the transmission ratio between an output member of the engine and a ground engaging drive apparatus, which may be a pair of wheels, one carried at or towards either-end of an axle.